


Tales of the Guardians

by UncommonVillian



Series: Guardians of the Elements [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bonus Content, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Extra content for my story Guardians of the Elements. Additional info inside.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: Guardians of the Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868746
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome my fellow readers!

For those who have been reading my Guardians of the Elements story, you will come across an announcement that I made of me making an extra story for bonus content from the main story. This is stuff I wanted to include in the main story, but I was afraid that it would only slow the story down and it would make it too convoluted. However, I still wanted to write it down and make it part of the canon of the story. Plus, I don't really write characters like Pascal, Bruni, Olaf and many more and they shouldn't be ignored. However, having too many characters make it harder to maintain. So to help keep the main story going and bring all these elements back, I will write them all here and make sure the main story progresses. I will include notes in the beginning of the chapter to tell you where the chapter takes place in the main story. So, I hope you enjoy these little short stories for Guardians of the Elements and please check it out if you haven't. Thank you and enjoy :)


	2. Arawn Meets His Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Arawn confronts Cupid and he feed.

A tall, dark skinned older man walked casually along the trail of the old park in Memphis. He wore a finely tailored black suit, a wide brimmed fedora atop his silver hair and walked with a cane. As he walked on, he hummed a somber tune, but hummed it with a content smile on his face. People walked on past him like they didn’t see him, which given who he truly was, may very well be for the best.

As he continued to hum, a sinister voice sang along with him, “Won’t you spare me over another year?”

The man’s smile faded and he slowly turned to see who it was. There was none other than Arawn, standing and glaring at the man like he wanted to personally kill him in the most horrible means possible. But, he couldn’t and the man knew all too well.

Giving Arawn a mocking smile, the man asked, “What kept you?”

“You know why. Don’t play dumb.” Arawn spat with venom. He crossed his arms and asked him, “Did you really think that after you sent me away into the Pit, that I wouldn’t come for you?”

The man smirked and asked, “Do you really think you can kill me? After all, I was the one who created you.”

Arawn tightened his fists, realizing he was right. This man, he was no man. He was far more powerful but less dangerous than any human could imagine. Dangerous, for lack of a better word, depends on who would face his wrath.

The man continued, “And now, I’m beginning to regret letting you roam. You’ve been nothing but trouble since day one.”

“But you know why you created me!” Arawn roared. He stomped into the man’s face, but the man didn’t even flinch. He was unabashed by Arawn. Arawn himself smirked and said, “You knew that this galaxy needed me. All those souls ready for the taking.”

“You’re a loose canon, Arawn. This solar system had plenty of life until you wiped it out. You’re nothing but pure evil.”

“And what are you? Do you think you are better than me? What about all the lives you’ve collected?”

“It is my duty. I swore to an old friend that I would maintain the lives of the mortals and direct them home. You? You look at them as playthings. The mortals need to return home so they can wait to be reborn. You disrupted the natural order of things. In my eyes, Lucifer is far better than you.”

Those final words dug into Arawn’s very being. If there was anyone Arawn hated the most outside the mortals was the fallen angel. For centuries, ever since the formation of the church, Arawn was often mistaken for Lucifer, believing the Son of the Morning was taking credit for all of his handy work. Yet, Lucifer was nothing more than a rebellious angel who begged for the Almighty’s attention. All the evil on Earth, all the destruction of the surrounding planets and the life on them, all Arawn’s doing, not Lucifer.

The man smiled again and said, “Now, why don’t you be a good little boy and run on back to the Pit where you belong?”

Arawn snarled and said, “I’m warning you...Don’t ever mock me again...Death.”

“Or what? You’ll smite me?”

“It will happen. Samhain is just around the corner. The year of the end is nigh. The prophecy will commence.”

“That’s not what I heard. Father Time has called upon the Guardians of the Elements. Looks like your time is up, my old student.”

“I’ll eradicate them. I’ve already done away with Cupid, the pixies and fairies, the goblins, trolls and my dark minions have been summoned. My army is growing. I’ll be waiting for you to collect the Guardians.”

Death stared blankly at Arawn and said, “They’re not on my list.”

Arawn’s face dropped in panic.

“God wouldn’t let me collect them even if I wanted to. Only the purest of hearts can become the Guardians of the Elements. You know that.”

Arawn stood for a moment, before looking down at the ground and cackled. Death didn’t let his smile fade, but he was curious as to what his fallen minion was laughing about. Arawn looked back up at him and stuck his hand in his coat pocket. After rummaging, Arawn pulled out an old, black and decrepit key. Death’s smile finally faded to stern disappointment.

Death asked him, “How did you get that?”

“The same way I got out of the Pit. Just pure luck.” Arawn snickered. He stuffed the key back into his pocket and warned Death, “You will not interfere with my affairs. This world is mine. The souls in it are mine. The Guardians will fall and this little blue rock will be the final light snuffed out. Once that is done, I will move on to the next solar system, and then the next and then the next. All of God’s creation will be burned out and I will recreate Hell like you never saw it before.”

Death smiled again. He told Arawn, “I’ve lost count how many times you’ve said those exact same words. Don’t you ever get tired of repeating yourself?”

“This time, it’s different. With the Guardians awake now, I will consume them just like I’ve done with all of the other spirits of this world and all who will be chosen to take their place.”

“Arawn, you can’t win. You’re going up against the very source of God’s power on Earth. This isn’t like Cupid or the others. You’ll lose.”

With Death’s smile growing wider, Arawn’s anger grew with it. He was about to say something, but Death turned and began to stroll along his path casually, leaving Arawn to stir in rage. It was true that Arawn couldn’t defeat Death, but he dreamed of the day when he could harness enough power to stand up against Death and bring his former master to his knees. Once he could defeat Death, God would only be a simple snap of the fingers to finish.

As Death strolled along, he sang, “No wealth, no ruin, no silver nor gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul. I’m Death, I come to take the soul, leave the body and leave it cold. Oh Death, oh Death. Won’t you spare me over another year?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention this before, but since I like to base characters off of some of my favorite actors, like Arawn being voiced by Jim Cummings or Father time being voiced by Ian McKellen, I base Death off of Morgan Freeman. I don't know what it is, but I can picture Death not being scary or morbid but kind and gentle like Morgan Freeman.


End file.
